Nouvelle gardienne de nuit chap 12 à 16
by MelissaFischbach
Summary: "Je vais venger mon frère.." ces paroles qui veulent très bien montrer ce que Mélissa veut. Mais plus elle avance dans son travail, plus elle verra que le côté sympa de la pizzaria, va devenir un vrai cauchemar..


**Fan fic' Five Nights At Freddy's.**

 **Chapitre 12**

Il y avait bien ma queue, mais aussi ma bouche, j'avais des cros qui ressortaient de ma bouche! J'hésitais un long moment à me re-évanouir. Pourquoi je deviens ainsi?!

-Mélissa? Tu sais parler au moins?

-Bien sûre, mais ça me gène fortement..

-Tu t'y habitueras! Rigole Foxy.

-Non, sûrement pas!

J'ouvris la porte et parti vers la scène chercher les autres. Et soudainement, je tomba sur Roxanne.

-Roxanne, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?

-Je te cherchais..

-Mais, t'es au courant que t'es en danger là où tu es?!

Je la prena par le bras et l'enmena dans la salle du personnel. Je lui dis qu'elle n'as pas le droit de bouger de là et j'alla parler à Freddy. Je lui demanda ainsi pourquoi je devenais comme ça. Et que vais-je faire au final? Mais il n'a pas l'air très rassuré..

-Mélissa, au final, tu vas devenir un vrai animatronic..

-Et après? Mon boulot? Ma famille?

-T'as plus de famille, t'as plus de boulot, et heuuuum..(Freddy se gratta la gorge)

-Oui?

-Springtrap te tuera.

-Mais, c'est qui Springtrap? Et pourquoi?

-Springtrap est notre maître, on doit lui obéir, quand il est dans la pizzaria..

-J'en ai assez entendu! J'en ai marre de toutes ces histoires, et puis quoi? Mon frère va revenir me parler? Hein?! J'écoutes? Rhaaaan..

Je cours jusqu'aux toilettes, et pleura un bon coup. Jusqu'à ce que j'entendis des pas venir vers moi, et la lumière s'éteignit.

-Qui c'est? Montrez-vous! Criais-je.

-Mélissa, c'est moi, Mark, avant que tu ne cries, je vais te dire quelque chose d'important. Springtrap, c'est un animatronic qui est un peu aveugle, il est là depuis des années, quand il reviens à la pizzaria, c'est l'enfer! Il déteste les Fischbach, et a tué tous ceux de notre famille. C'est lui qui a ordonné à un des animatronics de me tuer. Et il se peut, que même si il n'est pas là, il sent ta présence. Il sait que tu es une Fischbach. Tu es une menace pour lui. Et c'est la que ta transformation intervient. Quand elle sera prête, tu devras tuer Springtrap, tu es une des Fischbach la plus courageuse. Donc on t'a choisi pour le tuer. Mais il se peut qu'il y aie un mal entendu.. Foxy est amoureux de toi.. Ne pleures pas, si tu rallumes la lumière, je vais disparaître pour de bon. J'ai pu intervenir grâce à ta colère. Et saches, que je tiens fort à toi, j'aurais voulu, qu'à la place de mourir, je puisse revenir à la maison, et te prendre dans mes bras. Je t'aime fort, il faut que je m'en aille. Saches que je serais toujours près de toi..Sois pruden...te...

Je me leva, j'avais du mal à avancer, ce que je viens de voir m'a donné le tourni. Je m'aida des murs pour avancer, et me dirigea vers la scène.

-Je t'aime aussi Mark..

Je décida d'aller près de Chica.

-Chica, je peux te parler?

-Oui, vas y.

-Je viens de voir mon frère..

-Oh..

-Il m'a tout dis pour Springtrap..

-Freddy a essayé de t'en parler tout à l'heure..

-Je sais, et y a autre chose que j'aimerais bien te dire..

-Je t'écoutes.

-Je...je..

-Oui? S'inquieta Chica ?

-Non rien..

Je marcha vers le Pirate Cove. Je comptais y trouver Foxy, et rien que de penser à lui, mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite.

-Foxy? T'es la?

Il faisait noir. Vraiment tout noir..

-Oui je suis là..

-Je te cherchais..

-Je sais.

-Comment tu sais? Dis-je.

J'essayais de faire calmer mon coeur. Mais il se peut que Foxy l'aille entendu.

-Parce que, ton coeur parle avec le mien.

Mon coeur batta encore plus vite. Il s'approcha de moi, mis ses mains autour de ma taille. Je pouvais sentir ses mains froides se coller à moi.

-Et..(Foxy hésita un petit moment et approcha sa tête de la mienne.)

 **Chapitre 13**

-Je t'aime.

Il posa ses mains glacées sur mes hanches, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. A ce moment précis, je sentais mon coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Je ne comprend rien, je suis censée aimer les êtres humains.. Pas les animatronics..

Alors Foxy m'aimait vraiment..

Après un instant, Foxy se retira.

-Ne dis rien aux autres, sinon, je vais me faire tuer.. se tracassa Foxy.

-J'essayerais ..

-Promet le moi.

-Je te le prom..

Freddy arriva.

-Mélissa, Roxanne tient vraiment à te parler..

Je souffla, elle est chiante, si j'étais pas là, comment elle ferait sérieusement?!

J'me dirigea vers le Kids Kove, où elle se trouve actuellement.

-Ah Mélissa, te voilà, je voulais..

-Tu es chiante.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'as une queue, des oreilles, et des cros...

Mes nerfs ont commencés à chauffer.. Je n'ai pu me retenir, j'ai sortis mes griffes et à ce moment là, Foxy arriva et m'empêcha de faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais, je me débattais de toute mes forces. J'arrivais plus à me contrôler, et je poussa Foxy, et..

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI?! Cria Freddy.

Chica, Bonnie, et Fredy étaient arrivés en courant.

-J'ai... tué.. Roxanne..

Je me suis laissée tombée, et je commença à pleurer.. Foxy me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis foutue.. dit-je.

-Je veux pas vous emmerder, mais Freddy j'dois te dire quelque chose.. dit Chica.

Ils partirent de la pièce, et Freddy revena, très inquièt. Le sang de Roxanne coulait toujours, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.. Pourquoi ai-je fais ça?

-Foxy, tu as trahi Springtrap.

-Dequoi tu parles Freddy? Dit Foxy.

-Chica, tu devrais prendre la parole, tu l'a bien fait pour me balancer ceci..

Je voyais un terrible regard noir me visant dans les yeux de Chica. J'espère que c'est pas..

-Tu as osé embrassé Mélissa, tu as osé embrassé une être humaine.. se venta Chica.

-Mélissa n'est plus une être humaine..

Et à ce moment là, Bonnie cria..

 **Chapitre 14**

Foxy allait devenir méchant, jusqu'au moment où le cri de Bonnie le stoppa. Je senti mon coeur battre à 100 à l'heure.. et puis d'un coup, plus rien. On a remarqué que la température a changé. Et que le sang de Roxanne s'est arrêté de couler. Pourtant, ça aurait du continuer. On entendit soudainement un bruit assez sourd, qui nous empêcha de parler. Mes oreilles me faisaient terriblement mal. Je me mis en boule par terre. Et je ferma les yeux... 15 minutes après, le bruit avait disparu. Je me leva, et je remarqua que Bonnie, Freddy et Foxy avait disparus. Mais que Chica restait là, assise, en regardant le corps de Roxanne. Elle tourna sa tête, me regarda, ne disait pas un mot. Et se leva. Elle me fit signe de la suivre.

On sorti du Kids Kove, et les tables et les chaises de la salle principale, ont été renversées. Je commenca à trembler. J'espère qu'ils ont pas fait mal à Foxy.. On avanca jusqu'à mon bureau. Chica m'obligea à rester dedans, jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent.

-Mais, pourquoi je devrais rester là? C'est pas toi qui le décide.

-Je m'en fou. C'est un ordre. Dit Chica.

-Ordre de mon cul oui...

Je remarqua, rapidement que j'étais seulement à la quatrième nuit. Et je vis une lettre sur mon bureau, adressé à «Mélissa Fischbach»..

-Depuis quand cette lettre est là?!

Je l'ouvris. Elle a été écrite par l'ordinateur..

«Chère Mélissa, nous voulons vous envoyer cette lettre pour vous dire qu'on vous donne 3 jours en plus de vos 5 nuits habituelles. Bien à vous.»

Il n'y a pas de signature, et c'est un peu bizarre pour une lettre.. N'écrire qu'une phrase..

-Mélissa?

Je me tourna, et je vis Foxy, avec une oreille cassée. Je courra vers lui.

-Qu-est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?!

-Il a employé la manière forte..

-Dequoi?

-Il a réactivé 3 nouveaux animatronics pour t'abattre..

-Qui? Mais pourquoi?

-Tu es une Fischbach. Et il veut que tu meurs.

-SPRINGTRAP! C'est lui?

-C'est notre chef oui.. Mélissa, fait attention s'il te plait..

-Mais toi, tu as eu quoi?

-Il m'a frappé.

Je remarqua qu'une larme tomba de son oeil.

-Mais, Foxy, tu pleures?!

-Je sais..

-Mais pourtant, les animatronics, ne peuvent pas..

-Non, ils peuvent pas.

-Mais alors comment ça se fait que tu pleures?

-Je t'aime, mais je ne veut rien te dire pour l'instant.

-Mais?!

-Je suis désolé..

Foxy parti de la pièce. Et je me mis à genoux par terre, les mains sur le sol. Je sentais plus mon coeur battre. Est-ce vraiment vrai? Vais-je vraiment devoir affronter Sprintrap? Alors, pourquoi ne vient il pas maintenant? Au lieu d'envoyer encore 3 animatronics.. Mais attend une minute.. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'on m'a fait une lettre. C'est sûrement lui.. Qui a demandé à Chica de me conduire à mon bureau pour que je la voie..

-Mark..tu avais raison..

 **Chapitre 15**

La rage montait de plus en plus en moi. Je venais de comprendre tout ce petit jeu. Si il est venu pour ''frapper'' Foxy, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à moi? A-t-il peur?

Après un instant de réflexion, je me dirigea vers le Kids Kove. Je comptais y aller, pour être seule. Et pour me pardonner auprès de Roxanne. Parce que je suis sûre que son esprit est toujours là.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'entra dans la salle, j'alluma la lumière, et, le corps avait disparu. Et le sang avait été nettoyé. Je fronça les sourcils. Et resta un moment immobile devant ce vide. Puis je courra vers la salle du personnel. Je m'assura que personne ne m'aie vu. J'ouvre la porte du couloir où j'ai vu le corps de Mark, et je descendis les escaliers, presque en courant. Manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. J'alluma ma lampe torche, et mis ma casquette sur le nez pour pas sentir ces odeurs nauséabondes. Je voyais des mouches, survoler les pourritures qui traînaient par terre. Je voulais vomir. Je marcha le long du couloir. Et arriva devant la porte de cette fameuse pièce. Si, mes hypothèses sont bonnes. Je vais vraiment m'énerver. J'ouvris la porte. La poignée de la porte était un peu chaude. Je dirrigea la lampe torche devant moi. Je commença à marcher. Je m'arrêta devant Mark. Il n'avait pas bouger. Je me retourna, et ma vue, ne me trompait pas. J'avais vraiment raison.

-Espèce d'enfoiré.. Dis-je.

Il a mis le corps de Roxanne dans la même pièce que Mark. Je sentis mes griffes sortir de mes doigts. Et je me retourna, marcha vers Mark. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Malgré la puanteur, je résiste. Pour lui. Je regarda son visage. Et je voulais pleurer. Mais j'y arrivais plus.

-J'ai tout compris. Mark. Je te jure que je vais pas me laisser faire. Il a joué avec moi. Eh bien je jouerais avec lui. On verra qui gagnera, soit lui, si il me tue. Soit moi. Je vais te venger.

Je souffla.

-Mais..je veux que tu reviennes. Parce que oui, si je réussis. Je fais quoi après? Maman est partie en Tunisie. Et elle a osé avouer qu'elle nous a jamais aimé. Si je réussis, je serais seule. Parce que, la pizzaria ne voudra plus de moi. Quand il verront le massacre que ça a fait.. Ils vont me foutre dehors. Ou bien me détruire. Ou bien ..

Je me força à pleurer.

-Mais putain ... j'en ai marre.

Je me coucha par terre. Je déchira un morceau de mon pantalon, et je vis, mes jambes, en métal. Je mis le morceau de tissus sur la main de Mark. Je regarda son visage. Et remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était plus aussi noir qu'avant, il ne puait presque plus. Et il souriait légèrement. J'arrivais pas à me dire que c'était la réalité. Je pensais que c'était un rêve. Ce que je voyais, était impossible.

-Mark, je t'aime.

Et soudainement, j'entendis des cris venant d'en haut. Je ne voulait pas quitter cette pièce. J'avais eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Les nuits sont devenues longues.

-Je te vengerais. Promis.

Son visage, il était si beau. J'étais fière de mon frère moi. Il ne sortait avec aucune fille, sous prétexte que si il sortirait avec quelqu'un, ce serait moi. Alors que j'étais sa soeur..

Je me leva, le regarda une dernière fois. Et je me dirrigea vers Roxanne.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai vraiment mal agis envers toi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Que quand tu verras la vérité, tu n'aura plus une dent envers moi. Parce que maintenant que tu es là. Tu vas pouvoir voir qui contrôle la pizzaria. Et tu vas pouvoir, me voir, dans un autre angle. Je te demande pardon.

Je ferma la porte. Je courra vers les escaliers, les monta en vitesse, ferma la porte. Et je me dirrigea vers là où j'ai entendu les cris. La lumière avait baissée. Et tout d'un coup, je sentis une douleur naître en moi. J'alla vers les toilettes, respira un grand coup, et me regarda dans le miroir.

-C'est pas possible.

J'étais vraiment transformée. Mais comment ça se fait que ça a été aussi vite. Mon visage, ressemblait vraiment à celui d'un animatronic. J'avais la couleur de Foxy, mais, ça se voyait que j'étais plus une femme qu'un homme. Mes habits, de gardienne, étaient toujours sur moi. Je ne voulait pas les enlever.

-J'ai commencé mon aventure avec ces vêtements, et je la finirais avec.

Je courra vers les cris, qui, en avançant vers eux, étaient devenus de plus en plus forts. La porte dans laquelle se passaient ces choses, était devant moi. Si j'ouvre la porte, que vas-t-il se passer?

Je l'ouvris, et je resta choquée de ce que je voyais. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. C'était bien Foxy qui criait. Et il s'était arrêté en me voyant. Me regardant, très terrifié, comme si son regard me disait de fuir, là, à l'instant. Je monta mon regard, et, je le voyais. De dos. Sa peau, déchirée de partout. Sa peau, jaune.. Ses grandes oreilles.. Des cables sortaient de partout de son corps. Il s'était arrêté de faire ce qu'il faisait, comme si il m'avait vu, comme si il sentait que j'étais là. Derrière lui. Foxy me regarda, il voulait vraiment que je parte, et vite. Je remarqua, rapidement que trois nouveaux animatronics, étaient là. Ils me regardaient, avec leurs yeux noirs. En souriant. Comme si ils savaient ce qui allait se passer. Leur chef, allait tourner sa tête pour me regarder. Je ravala ma salive. Je serra les points, et mes griffes sortaient une par une. Il se retourna. Il était monstrueux. Ces yeux blanc, me fichaient la trouille. Il ne fit rien. Comme si il attendait que ce soit moi qui devait aller vers lui. Pourtant, c'est lui qui voulait me tuer.

 **Chapitre 16**

-Mélissa Fischbach, tiens tiens. Tu arrives à l'imprévu. Tu n'étais pas invitée à notre petite réunion.

Je voulais sauter sur lui, mais j'attendais.

-Eh bien, tu es forte timide. Nous avons affaire à une mauviette. Dit Springtrap

-Je suis sûr qu'elle a énormément envie de pleurer. Se venta Bonne 2.0

Je regarda Bonnie 2.0 dans les yeux.

-Oh mon dieu, chef, vous allez avoir facile avec elle. Rigola Chica 2.0

-C'est sûr! Rigola aussi Freddy 2.0

-Fermez-la! Gueula Springtrap

Je souris. Puis je regarda Springtrap. Je voulais ne rien dire. Juste lui faire voir de quoi je suis capable. Alors sans prévenir, je fonça vers les 3 nouveaux animatronics, sorti mes griffes et je les tua. Je reparti en courant sans regarder Springtrap, qui lui, n'a pas dit un mot. Je me dirrigea vers le Kids Kove, et j'y trouva l'ancien Bonnie, Chica et Freddy qui se cachaient.

-Vous allez bien? Dit-je.

-On t'as vu, comme tu leur a déchiré leurs câbles, comme tu les as griffés, et ouvert leurs têtes.. c'était atroce. Fit Freddy

-Je vous ferais rien, mais pourquoi êtes-vous là?

-Parce qu'il nous a remplacé. Et maintenant, il veut nous tuer.

-Je l'ai vu.

-Qui?

-J'ai vu Springtrap. Et Foxy, j'ai pas pu le sauver, il était par terre..

Ils se regardaient avec des gros yeux.

-Ma transformation est finie. Et je compte aller le tuer.

-Ne fais pas ça, tu vas te faire tuer.

-Je vais me gêner. Rigolait-je

J'alla dans la salle principale, et comme je le voulais, Springtrap était là.

-Ton frère, il te ressemble. Vous avez la même odeur, les mêmes humeurs, la même façon d'agir, et c'est bien comme ça qu'il est mort. Tout comme toi tu vas mourir, parce que tu es une mauviette, comme lui.

Je fit semblant de tousser.

-Qu-est ce que tu as? Tu es malade? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais t'épargner tu sais.

-Tant mieux.

-Oh, pour la première fois j'entend ta voix, c'est un miracle. Juste avant ta mort.

Je marcha vers lui, serra les points encore plus fort que tantôt, et lui donna une pêche. Et il tomba par terre. Je l'entendis soudainement grogner. Il se releva. Me regarda, et me fonça dessus en courant. J'esquiva, le laissant foncer dans le mur.

-C'est tout ce que tu as, Springtrap?

-Tu te croix forte? C'est pas en esquivant que tu arrivera à survivre.

La lumière s'éteignit.

-Je vais te dire quelque chose. J'ai l'habitude de battre dans le noir, tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je suis aveugle. Et que quand il fait noir, je te voix encore plus.

Je n'entendis plus rien, jusqu'à ce que je senti qu'on me porta, et qu'on me propulsa vers une table. Une douleur horrible s'installa dans mon crâne. J'eu du mal à me relever. Je ferma les yeux. Il est aveugle, alors pense comme lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas? Tu n'en peux déjà plus?

Je l'entendit foncer vers moi, ayant les yeux fermés, j'ai levé ma main, et pris son oreille, (qui restait attaché à son corps) je le fit tourner autour de moi, et le jeta sur le coin de l'estrade de la scène. J'entendis un grand ''BOOOOM''.. Puis je sentis qu'il me donna une pêche dans le ventre qui me fit tomber par terre. Il a une force énorme.

Je l'entendis marcher vers moi. Je n'arrivais plus à me lever. J'avais plus de force. Et soudainement, la lumière se ralluma. Je rouvris les yeux. Springtrap avait levé le bras, et je vis qu'un bras d'humain le retenait. Je regarda le long du bras, il était musclé, et quand je regarda sa tête, j'ai crié. Je sentit qu'on me releva, et cette personne qui me releva, était, Roxanne. En chaire et en os.

-MAIS, COMMENT? Cria Springtrap.

-Il se trouve, que l'amour, fait des miracles. Fit celui qui tenait son bras.

Springtrap se fit propulsé vers le fond de la pièce, on me fit signe que c'était mon tour. Je courra vers Springtrap, leva mon poing...

Comment cela est-il possible, ce gars, je ne rêve pas. C'est bien Mark. Mais, comment?!

Et avec la plus grande des forces que j'avais, je fourra mon poing dans sa figure. Son visage cassa en deux, et explosa. Je me senti propulsé à un mur. Je savais plus bouger, je sentais le brulé qui naviguait dans l'air. Je vis Chica, Bonnie et Freddy courir dans la pièce même. Mes yeux voulaient se refermer. Je voulais m'obliger à rester réveillée, mais mes yeux se refermèrent.

-Mark! Mélissa vient de s'évanouir!

-Le mur est en train de brûler, apportez de l'eau!

-Aidez moi à porter son corps s'il vous plaît, elle ne doit pas rester ici!

-Fermez toutes les portes!

Mes yeux se r'ouvraient, Chica me portait. Je sorti de ses bras. Et courra vers le couloir.

-MAIS MELISSA REVIENT! Cria Chica.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Retrouver Foxy.

 **Chapitre 17**


End file.
